


Born of Frustration

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this frustration, I can't meet all my desires, strange conversation, self-control has just expired.</p><p>'Born of Frustration' by James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born of Frustration

They’ve been playing video games all afternoon on their day off, spending the time whooping and hollering, drinking too much beer and egging each other on. But something is building up, hot and insistent and possessive and immediate, knees pressing together, jostling each other with their shoulders. The air is heavy with it, weighted and dark.    
  
Jensen looks quickly at Jared and then away, green eyes flashing intriguingly, dark, with more than a little heat, and that is just fucking it. Jared has been waiting, patiently, as everything has moved at a glacial pace, as pats on the back became soft lingering touches filled with some promise, as friendly glances changed into heated interest, as this spark between them grew and grew, crackling with intensity and a need to just  _go_  somewhere.    
  
Jared has waited for Jensen. He has been patient, a fucking saint, a paragon of virtue, as he waited for Jensen to figure it out, for Jensen to get that it was new for him too but it was  _them_ , that he wanted it, that it was all Jared craved. God, doesn’t Jensen get it? Jared has returned everything, has flirted back, subtle but so goddamned obvious. He is about to burst from his seams, too full of  _something_ , of something painful and echoing, of lust and need and frustration and want and love. God, Jared needs Jensen to realise that Jared wants him. Fucking loves him, for chrissakes.    
  
Jared has had enough. He is sick of waiting.   
  
Jared throws down his games controller, flings it viciously, violently, to the floor, hearing the plastic crack and he just does not care. He is  _done._  “Enough,” Jared growls, “e-fucking-nough. I’m done pussy-footing around, Jensen. Fucking done.”   
  
Jensen looks shocked, green eyes wide and bright, blinking rapidly. He is pale underneath all those golden freckles and his mouth is hanging open, the soft pink inside glistening in the flickering light of the tv and Jared wants to bite at it, nip at Jensen’s lips, kiss him hard and fast until they are puffy and swollen. His chest is heaving, heat already building, simmering low in his stomach and Jared wants to mark Jensen and make him his.   
  
Jared shifts on the couch, lifts his leg up and over so he straddles Jensen’s lap, hands wrapping themselves around Jensen’s biceps and he just looks so surprised, mouth slack with it.   
  
“Jay, what...” he forces out, so hesitant and unsure and Jared grins, wild and feral, and kisses him, shoving brutally at Jensen’s soft lips and he grinds his hips down once, hard and insistent. He pulls back then and Jensen is breathless, splashes of deep pink high on his cheekbones. His eyes are sparkling, nothing but dilated pupil and that pink marks the flush of arousal. Oh, fuck  _yes_ , Jared thinks and he slides off Jensen, sensuous rolls of his hips and back. He plants himself between Jensen’s thighs, spreading those bow-legged limbs apart with his broad shoulders. Jensen looks fucking obscene, wanton and splayed like this, a pretty, pretty parcel wrapped just for Jared, Jensen’s cock pushing at the loose material of his sweatpants and Jared’s mouth waters.   
  
“Jared, umm, hnnn, what – oh my  _God_  - what the  _fuck_  are you doing?”   
  
Jared lifts his face from where it had been buried in Jensen’s crotch, where he had been mouthing lightly at the shape of his hardening cock and gives Jensen an exasperated look. “I am about to give you a blowjob, that’s what the fuck I’m doing.”   
  
Jensen face is an amusing mixture of confusion and desperate need as he opens his mouth to say more. Jared cuts him off quickly.   
  
“Look, I want it, you want it, we’ve been skirting around it for weeks, blah blah blah. We can have the serious conversation  _after_  I suck your cock. I am dying to, alright, and I am not fucking waiting.” Jared lifts his eyebrows and Jensen works his mouth slightly before he just slumps back into the couch, like a puppet whose strings have been cut, with a helpless moan, his hips twitching forward. Jared takes that as an enthusiastic ‘fuck yes.’   
  
He licks his lips and desperately shoves Jensen’s t-shirt up his stomach but gets distracted by all the honey tinted skin beneath it. He runs his palms over the softness of Jensen’s skin, rubs his fingers through the slight trail of hair and grins at Jensen’s little grunts of frustration, as he tries to cant his hips into friction. Jared brings his lips down to follow the pattern of his fingers and then nips at the patch of skin beneath Jensen’s belly button. Jensen gasps and Jared grins against his skin. He plants insistent kisses along the top of Jensen’s sweatpants and then just grabs them and yanks them suddenly down, past Jensen’s knees and off, flinging them carelessly to the other side of the room. The yelp Jensen gives is completely worth it and Jared looms over him to suck the sound out of his mouth, hands planted on the soft inner skin of Jensen’s thighs, thumbs flicking over the crease between thigh and groin.   
  
Jensen pants into Jared’s mouth, little ‘uh, uh’ sounds that set something alight in his veins, alive and heated and thrumming, their tongues twisting, sliding against each other and it’s hot and wet and just so fucking dirty and perfect. He groans, feels the sound roll about in his chest. He presses his forehead against Jensen’s and glances downward. His mouth goes dry at the sight, Jensen’s hard, flushed cock, resting against the flat of his stomach and it looks fucking delicious, precome pearling and slicking the skin beneath the flared head. His own dick twitches, straining against his jeans, a heavy, throbbing bulge against the zipper and Jared wants this, wants to climb inside Jensen, feel him breathe and laugh and come. God, Jared can feel his heart thundering in his chest, can feel their panting breathe combining and the air is heated and heavy, pressing down on them. He wants, needs, more.    
  
Jared sinks back onto his knees, desperate and blind with it, fingers gripping thighs too tight, drinking in the sight of Jensen and the sound he makes and God, Jared’s heart just explodes, too full and too bright. He buries his face in Jensen’s thigh and inhales, nips at the tender flesh, leaving red marks behind and Jensen’s moaning above him, breathe hitching.   
  
“Jay, Jay, come on, come  _on_  you fucker, just,  _God._  Please!”   
  
Jared lifts his head and smiles angelically at him and Jensen glowers back. Keeping their eyes locked together, Jared licks around the head of Jensen’s cock and then sucks it into his mouth, the sound Jensen makes cutting right through him, the sight of his eyes rolling back in his head a picture Jared will keep hidden forever.   
  
He has no idea what he’s doing but the smell of Jensen is a heady thing, the taste of him bitter and salty and distinctly male, distinctly Jensen, and Jared just goes with it. He swirls his tongue around the head, flickering it against the bundle of nerves under it and Jensen starts moving restlessly, his hips straining to fuck into Jared’s mouth and Jared, God, Jared  _wants_  that. He pulls off, licking his lips and loving the taste.   
  
“Jen, let go okay? I want you to. Just let go.” His voice lowers to a roughened growl, tone dripping sex, “I want you to fuck my mouth. I want to feel it. I can take it. Do it, Jen, fucking do it.”   
  
Jensen just moans helplessly, garbled sounds that barely make it out of his mouth and his eyes, glazed over and slightly dazed-looking, lock onto Jared’s, the only thing making it past his lips a breathy ‘Jared.’   
  
And it’s perfect, so hot and desperate and needy. Jared feels pulled taut, stretched like a rubber band and something is threatening to snap, that pulling sensation in his lower belly, tight heat in the base of his spine. Jared takes Jensen back inside his mouth, swallows him down and rubs reassuring circles into the thighs beneath his hands. Jensen’s hips make hesitant thrusts up and Jared hums in encouragement, the sound vibrating in his throat and Jensen groans, begins to thrust with more intent, shoving his cock down Jared’s throat. It’s too much, too big and Jared’s choking, tears streaming down his face and he tries to swallow, spit dripping from his mouth down Jensen’s cock. It’s sloppy and wet and  _dirtyhotwrong_  but perfect.    
  
Jensen’s getting louder, groans turning into strained grunts, and the thrusts are getting more erratic and all over the place. Jared can feel Jensen’s thighs trembling under his hands, can see the tightness of his stomach, the clenching muscles and his cock gets even harder in his mouth.   
  
Jensen is about to come and Jared moans, can feel his own cock lurch and he’s close too, so close, just needs, God, something, anything, He’s about to explode out from his skin and Jensen looks like he feels the same. The delicious pornographic sounds Jensen had been making cut off and his whole body tenses, shoving his cock down Jared’s throat and it burns, stretched too tight around Jensen and Jared removes his hand from Jensen’s thigh to rub at the bulge in his jeans.    
  
Jensen’s body locks up tight, arching off the seat of the couch and he comes, cock pulsing in Jared’s mouth, tangy and bitter, salty and tasting like Jensen. Jared swallows, can’t think of doing anything else and pleasure blasts out of him, hips jerking, as he comes in his own jeans, moaning helplessly around Jensen’s cock, vision whiting out and it’s so intense, pleasure spiralling up his spine, fingers twitching helplessly.   
  
God, he can’t even think past it, past his own orgasm and the feel of Jensen’s, the taste of it. Jensen flops back on the couch, panting heavily like he just ran a marathon. Jared feels the same, heart pounding in his chest. His throat is sore and aching, completely abused. He falls back on his feet and leans his head on Jensen’s bare thigh, gusting breathes tickling the dark honey blonde hairs he can see there.    
  
Jensen heaves a sigh, shifts and groans. “God, Jay. That was... I don’t even have the words for what that was.”    
  
“I know.” Jared chuckles. His voice is raspy and hoarse and a shiver of heat dances up his spine. He can’t wait to do it again, can’t wait to just have Jensen.   
  
Jensen touches Jared’s shoulder slowly, hesitantly, just a brief touch. “Did you, umm, do I? Uh —“    
  
“Don’t worry, Jen, all taken care of.“ He gestures vaguely towards his crotch, making a crude jerking off gesture with his hands. He laughs a little helplessly. “Fuck, that was hot.”   
  
“Jesus, Jared. Fucking Jesus Christ. Why,” Jensen gulps nervously, swallows, “why did you do that?”   
  
“Because I love you, you idiot.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Jared looks up at Jensen, knows maybe he should be worried about not getting anything back, that he hasn’t gotten a reply and he is, a small fluttering nervousness in his stomach, the ache in his throat getting worse because he can’t seem to swallow. Jensen isn’t looking at him, eyes straight ahead, staring too intently at the screen of the tv, face too blank, too empty and Jared shifts, moves as if to get up, puts his weight back on the balls of his feet and then just -- stops. Jensen still isn’t looking at him, but his hand is in his hair, tugging lightly at the strands, moving back to rub mindless circles on the nape of his neck.   
  
There is a soft smile on Jensen’s face, small, shy and happy, and that’s answer enough.


End file.
